Owing to its intrinsic organoleptic properties and to its particular chemical structure, 2,2,6-trimethylcyclohex-5-en-1,4-dione (hereinafter referred to as oxophorone) has focused the attention of several research groups over the past. Namely, its synthesis has been thoroughly investigated and described in the scientific literature as well as in various patent specifications [see e.g.: Tetrahedron Suppl., 8, 1-7 (1966): Helv. Chim.Acta, 39, 2041 (1956) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,539].
However, the synthetic routes known sofar suffer from the disadvantages of producing low yields of the desired diketone, or comprising several successive reaction steps, and of requiring the use of relatively expensive reagents, so that they are unsuitable for use on an industrial scale.